H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 14: Surprise!
Surprise! is the 14th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Cleo's dad plans an embarrassing surprise party for her 16th birthday so she escapes to Mako Island. Zane and Lewis almost spot her there on their expedition to catch the sea monster. Plot Believing there is some kind of mysterious creature living under the sea, Zane mounts an expedition to catch the “monster” - and he wants Lewis to help. At first, Lewis declines until the girls convince him to work with Zane – and run interference. Meanwhile, it’s Cleo’s 16th birthday and her dad has planned an embarrassingly childish surprise party, which you would expect a young girl turning 6 to have, not 16. She decides to escape to Mako Island where she is almost spotted as a mermaid by Zane. When she finally returns she finds Lewis has organized the best present of all – a more mature surprise party at the juice bar. Trivia * First time Zane works with Lewis. * Second birthday in the series, the fourth party in the series, and the second event at the JuiceNet. * Cleo hates her birthdays due to her father's childish party planning. * Emma knew Cleo since she was 6 years old. * Cleo celebrates her 16th birthday in this episode. * Emma has been to only one of Cleo's birthday parties. * Rikki's first time to Cleo's birthday party. Since she moved to town at the beginning of the show. * At the beginning of the episode, a calendar is shown, where Cleo's birthday is revealed as April 19th, 1990. Allusions Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: March 8, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 23, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on May 25, 2008 on Nickelodeon. *Jeffrey Walker, who directs the rest of this season, appeared in the series Ocean Girl (also made by Jonathan M. Shiff) as Brett Bates. Quotes :Rikki: Well this is a valuable lesson. Next time Zane's drowning, don't help. ---- :Emma: Oh no, my tail! :Lewis: See, that's why I'm hanging around with you guys. Cause all the other girls at school are like, oh no my make-up. ---- :Rikki (Talking about Cleo's party): Do I look like the sort of girl to be caught dead on a pony? :Mr. Setori: Not really. :Rikki: Figure it out. ---- :Lewis: Who's the geek here? :Zane: You are. :Lewis: You bet I am! ---- :Emma: Keep your friends close and keep your enemies out in the middle of the ocean. ---- :Lewis: Zane, I tend to see the glass as half full, while you see it as something to hit people with! ---- :Zane: Lewis, buddy, just the guy I was looking for, you see I have a problem. :Lewis: Let me guess you're vain, self-centered, you're disgustingly rich.....did you just call me 'buddy'? ---- :Don: One last time. :Cleo: Race you. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Bev Sertori - Deborah Coulls *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Byron - Christopher Poree *Ollie - Joey Massey (uncredited) *Clown at the Party - Anna Waters-Massey (uncredited) *Party Guests - Unknown (uncredited) *Party Guests at the Juice Bar - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Rikki Mad.png File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Bscap414.jpg File:Cleo On Rocks 1.png File:Cleo On Rocks 2.png File:Cleo On The Rocks.png File:Cleo And Mermaid Hunters.png File:Emma3.png File:Lewis_And_Zane_Working_Together.jpg File:4532431925a7235735066l.jpg File:Emma Calls at the Party.jpg File:Rikki And Emma.jpg File:Emma Talking (4).jpg File:Surprise!.jpg S01E14.jpg Exterior_of_the_Sertori's_house_2.png Sertori's garden (back of the house).png Sertori's garden (back of the house) 3.png Sertori's garden (back of the house) 4.png Back of Sertori's house (at night) 3.png Back of Sertori's house (at night) 4.png Sertori's garden (back of the house) 5.png Sertori's garden.png Exterior of the Sertori's house 3.png Happy Birthday!.jpg Pancakes And Some Orange Juice.jpg Wilfred and Lewis.jpg Behind the scenes File:Cleo A Happy Mermaid.png phoebe 1x14 behindthe scenes.jpg ajpr119.jpg Video pl:Niespodzianka Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water